


Drunken Delight

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: A little ficlet featuring a drunken Avatar in love.





	Drunken Delight

“You’re drunk, Aang.”

The Avatar took this news with a perplexed expression on his face, his hazel eyes somewhat unfocused as he stared at first Zuko, then the foamy drink sitting between his tattooed hands. Then he blinked, his eyes widening for a moment as if coming to that realization himself as he swayed a little in place on the stool.

“I think I’m drunk, Zuko.”

“Mmmhmm,” Zuko intoned, taking a drink of his own foamy beer. The taste was appalling, but he didn’t expect much out of a dirty little tavern in the middle of nowhere. There wasn’t much competition for a miles in either direction, so customer service and quality were both severely lacking. But the place had rooms to rent, the sheets were clean, the food was edible and the beer was strong. Strong enough to get the Avatar drunk. “I think you are.”

“Are _you_ drunk?”

“Little bit,” Zuko said and belched. He licked the foam off his upper lip and clapped Aang on the back. “How’s it feel?”

Aang was still staring at his hands. “Feels weird. Floaty. I like it.”

“If Katara could see you now.”

“She’d kick my ass.”

“Nahhh…she’d kick _mine_ for getting you drunk in the first place. _You_ , she’d just lecture.”

“I love her,” Aang said hollowly and took a big, gulping drink. He put his glass down with a decisive thump and then turned to Zuko. “M’ gonna marry her, ya know. I _am_.”

Zuko’s brow lifted. “Really?”

“Yeah-yes, _really_. I carved a thingy and ev'thing,” Aang slurred and fumbled into the pockets of his loose orange pants. He pulled out a small box and plunked it on the bar top in front of Zuko. “Ta-da!”

Aang threw his arms wide, smacking Zuko across the face. He flinched away from his flailing hands, picking up the box and opening it to reveal a round pendant carved out of what looked like ivory. It wasn’t fancy, but he had to admit, it was charming. “Aang, this is beautiful.”

“Carved it m'self. She deserveses the best,” Aang said proudly, gesturing to the bartender, who took his empty glass and replaced it with a full one. “You think she’ll say yes?”

“No.”

“WHAT?” Aang said, whipping around on his stool to face Zuko, half of his beer sloshing out across both of their shoes and the floor in a thick, foamy gush. Zuko fought a grin and looked at his best friend as soberly as possible. “Whadaya mean by that?”

“She can do better. Look at you, you’re a lovesick mess,” Zuko said with an all-encompassing wave of his hand. Aang glared at him, reached forward and snatched the betrothal necklace out of his hands.

“Shut up, I am a delight!” Aang said, and then downed the rest of his beer in one gulp. That proved too much for him, and he slid off the stool and onto the floor in a heap. Zuko looked down at him in amusement, as the Avatar started snoring loudly. Zuko laughed and shook his head, then signaled to the bartender.

“A round on me,” Zuko said, gesturing to the rest of the patrons with one finger. “On account of my friend’s impending engagement to the woman of his dreams.”

The bartender leaned over the bar and glanced down at Aang, snoring on the floor at Zuko’s feet. The bartender grinned. “Well, good luck to her, whoever she is. She’s got her work cut out for her.”

Zuko grinned into his beer. “That she does.”


End file.
